Oh my my my
by HazelMoon4869
Summary: Shinichi and Ran songfic


"_**She said, I was seven and you were nineI looked at you like the stars that shinedIn the sky, the pretty lights"**_

Seven year old Ran smiled at Shinichi.

"What?" he asks.

She giggles "You have ice cream on your face."

"No I don't" he says looking at their two empty bowls.

Ran smiles wider "do too" she says dabbing at his face with a napkin.

"Ran stop" he groans blushing.

"Geez, you can't even make it into your mouth" she scolds lightly.

"_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of usGrowing up and falling in love and our mamas smiledAnd rolled their eyes and said oh my my my…"**_

Yukiko and Eri chuckle hiding behind the doorway.

"Their so adorable!" Yukiko squeals "I bet Shin-chan and Ran-chan will get married someday."

Eri rolls her eyes "Probably, considering who we ended up with."

"Shinichi get back here!" Ran yells chasing after him into the back yard.

Ran finally catches up with him and grabs his hand "why do you keep running from me?" she asks in an innocent seven year old voice.

"Baaro" he says turning his head to hide his blush "your trying to wipe my face!"

"But you had ice cream all over it!" she protests.

"Just forget it" he mumbles "lets play a game."

"_**Take me back when our world was one block wideI dared you to kiss me and ran when you triedJust two kids, you and I...Oh my my my my…" **_

"No" he says firmly.

"But I dared you to!" Ran whines.

"I'm not kissing you." he says wrinkling his nose.

"Chicken." she accuses.

"Fine I'll do it" he says to defend his pride "but you have to close your eyes."

She nods and shuts her eyes. Shinichi squeezes his eyes shut and leans in. when he feels nothing press agenst his lips he opens one eye and stares at the empty space where Ran used to be.

"Wha-RAN!" he says frustrated.

He hears giggling from behind the tree and finds Ran sitting with her hand clamped over her mouth trying to surprises her giggles.

"That wasn't funny" he grumbles.

"Yes it was." she giggles.

"No it wasn't."

"_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenlyI wasn't that little girl you used to seeBut your eyes still shined like pretty lights"**_

Ten years later…

Ran watches Shinichi whose nose was buried in a mystery novel.

He glances over the top of his book at Ran. He then realized she had changed, a lot. His eyes travel up and down her body. "Was she always that pretty?" he thinks taking in her indigo eyes and chocolate brown hair. He shakes his head trying to clear the confusing feelings for his childhood friend.

"Shinichi" she sighs snapping the novel shut just inches from his nose "lets talk. I need to tell you something.'

"What" he says taking the book back.

"Give me the damn book." she says annoyed, snatching it back.

He raises an eyebrow at her language "so what's so important that you had to take my book away?"

"_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of usThey never believed we'd really fall in loveAnd our mamas smiled and rolled their eyesAnd said oh my my my…"**_

She blushes and looks into his eyes "I love you Shinichi."

His eyes widen "Ran are you joking?"

She shakes her head "I love you."

He looks down blushing "I love you too"

Her eyes widen "really?"

He nods slightly "very much."

She smiles and hugs him "I love you." she says through tears.

He kisses her hair "love you too"

"_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fightThe slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnightYou stayed outside till the morning lightOh my my my my…"**_

4 months later..

"I hate you!" Ran screams running down the side walk tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Ran!" Shinichi yells running after her.

Ran reaches her house and slams the door shut. Shinichi bangs on the door only receiving silence. He sighs flipping his phone open.

"_Already midnight" _he thinks. He sighs and slides down the wall in front of the door.

Next morning…

"_I better apologize for the 'I hate you' thing. Hope he knows its not true." _Ran thinks as she open the front door.

Her eyes widen as she sees Shinichi leaning agenst the wall fast asleep. Tears fill her eyes and she walks over to his sleeping figure and sits down in his lap softly stroking his cheek.

Shinichi's eyes snap open as he feels the sudden weight in his lap.

Ran smiles as he opens his eyes "morning" she whispers softly.

"Your not mad?" he asks a bit shocked.

Ran shakes her head "not anymore."

He wraps his arms around her waist. She smiles and places a gentle kiss on his lips "I love you."

"Love you too" he says pulling her in for another kiss.

"_**A few years had gone and come aroundWe were sitting at our favorite spot in townAnd you looked at me, got down on one knee"**_

2 years later

Ran sits on Shinichi's lap in his backyard staring at the clear sky. Shinichi places a few small kisses on her neck.

"Hey Ran" He asks "do you mind standing up for a minute?"

"Alright" she sighs giving him a peck on the cheek and sliding off his lap.

He stands up and takes her hand. Ran's eyes widen as he kneels down on one knee.

Shinichi reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box "Ran we've known each other since we were kids and somewhere along the way I ended up falling in love with you." he pauses and flips the box open "Ran will you marry me?"

Ran nods tears stinging her eyes "Of course I'll marry you."

Shinichi slips the ring on her finger and stands up hugging her and spinning her in a circle before pulling her in for a kiss.

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nineI'll still look at you like the stars that shineIn the sky, oh my my my... **_

Disclaimer: The song is by Taylor Swift its called Mary's song (oh my my my) and I do not own Detective Conan.

I hope you enjoyed this story:]

Thank you for reading! Please Review!


End file.
